Friends Redefined
by stangguy
Summary: In the summer before sixth year, Harry comes to some realizations about the Prophecy. These realizations alter his friends and their beliefs about those around them. Pre HBP.
1. A Prophecy Revealed

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A Prophecy Revealed**

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_

Harry lay in his bed at number four privet drive, repeating those words in his head. Just what did they mean? Dumbledore had explained what the prophecy meant back at his office but he didn't trust Dumbledore's explanation. There had to be more to it.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…'_

That part was clear enough. A child born at the end of July to parents who three times defied Voldemort would be the one with the power to defeat him. But that could be me or Neville Longbottom.

'_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…'_

Clearly that means me. I was marked when he tried to kill me, but I had the power of my mother's love. But it can't be that simple.

'_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…'_

When he first attacked me he was reduced to but a spirit not really living but surviving. He even said as much when he was living in Quirrel's head. I was forced to stay here, under the cupboard. I survived the attack but I surely wasn't living. But what does that mean for the future, will I always suffer? Can I ever live a normal life? Do I have to kill him or him me. Is he the only one that can kill me and I the only one that can kill him? If that doesn't happen, will we both suffer, will we never die?

'_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…'_

I was marked by Voldemort, but what did Dumbledore say during my first year? I was marked with the love of my mother! Yes, that was it. I was marked by my mother's love. It protected me from Voldemort when I was a baby and protected me from Quirrel. Neville must certainly be marked with his mother's love too. She protected him and was tortured for it. Though it wasn't done directly by Voldemort it was certainly done in his name.

But what powers do I or Neville have that Voldemort doesn't know of? I have my friends and the D.A. Of course that's it. By coming after me and not Neville he underestimated Neville. Assuming I would be a powerful wizard, but Neville is nearly as good at defense as I am. He certainly has power beyond Voldemort's expectations. By ignoring Neville in ignorance, he marked Neville his equal.

That must be it. They interpreted the prophecy wrong. It still could be Neville or maybe it is both of us. If Neville and I work together, there will be two of us to fight Voldemort. If one of us should fall, the other will survive to fight on. We both fulfill the prophecy and together we will vanquish him.

**A/N:** **This is the start of a prequell to Quadrangular Quidditch Qup and Daughter of Dark. Daughter of Dark is currently on hiatus as I am not very happy with some of my characterization. As such I have decided to move forward with this story as practice for that story and in preparation of a re-write.**


	2. Owl Treats and Ball Point Pens

**Owl Treats and Ball Point Pens**

Harry awoke from his slumber. He slowly ambled towards his desk and sat down. As he opened the desk drawer to retrieve his quill and some parchment, Hedwig noticed and hooted softly. So Harry opened Hedwig's cage.

"Now don't go flying off." Harry chided the bird. "I'll have a letter for you in a minute."

Hedwig replied with a disgruntled hoot and hopped onto the top of her cage. Returning to the drawer, Harry pulled out the parchment and quill. Harry dipped his quill in the ink bottle sitting next to Hedwig's cage. Withdrawing the quill, he started to write a letter. But there was no ink. The bottle was empty.

Harry began rummaging through the drawer again, looking for a fresh bottle of ink. While searching for the ink, Harry came across a package of owl treats. Realizing the cause of Hedwig's initial interest, Harry took one of the treats and offered it to her. Hedwig ignored him at first. But after Harry repeatedly tapped her beak with the treat, Hedwig relented and took it. Finally getting what she wanted while remaining dignified, Hedwig noisily spread her wings in triumph.

Harry began searching through the desk drawer. He had completely emptied the contents of the drawer without finding another bottle of ink. Slowly Harry began returning the contents back to the drawer when he noticed a ball point pen. Realizing he didn't have any other choices, he started writing with the pen.

_July 24, 1996_

_Dear Neville,_

_I hope your summer is going well. How did you do on your O.W.L.s? I just got mine and can't believe it. I got seven including Es in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures and an O in Defense. I didn't earn an O.W.L. in Divination or History but that doesn't really matter because I was going to drop them anyways. I'm not sure what I'll do now that I didn't get an O in potions, it's required to be an Auror._

_Well, I was writing because I need to talk to you. It involves our trip to the ministry at the end of last term. I understand if you are a little nervous but it is very important. Too important to put in this letter. I will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley the first weekend of August. If you could me there at noon Saturday it would be great. Otherwise, I'll be spending the rest of the summer at the Burrow with the Weasleys._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

Harry rolled up the parchment and picked out a piece of string from his now cluttered desk. Hedwig say the finished letter, and stuck out her leg. Harry tied the letter to her leg and Hedwig replied with an appreciative hoot and climbed onto Harry's hand. Harry carried her over to the window and opened. Hedwig waited just long enough for Harry to give her an appreciative pat on the head and took off.

For the next day and a half Harry anxiously awaited Hedwig's return. He hoped that Neville would be willing to come to Diagon Alley. Without Neville Harry didn't think he could do what he needed to do. He was the only one that could share the responsibility that the prophecy brought to bear. Not to mention that he personally understood the hurt, hatred, and fear that Voldemort had brought and could potentially bring.

It was a great relief when Harry received Neville's reply.

_July 25, 1996_

_Harry,_

_Glad to hear from you. I managed eight O.W.L.s. Gran was duly impressed. I even managed one in Potions, it was only an Acceptable but I wasn't going to continue the class anyway. Snape just bothers me. I can't concentrate with him around. I got an O in Herbology and an E in Defense. I couldn't have done it with out you. Are you going to continue the D.A?_

_You are right when you say I'm a little nervous about meeting you. I mean, anything that has to do with our trip to the ministry can't be good. But I trust you and I owe it too you. Getting me an E in Defense and all. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron on the third. This also gives me a reason to get out of the house. Gran is driving me crazy telling me how it is about time I finally did something good for the Longbottom name._

_Thanks,_

_Neville_

_P.S. What kind of quill did you use? There weren't any smudges and the letters were so thin?_


	3. Big Promisies

**Big Promises**

The week leading to Harry's trip to Diagon Alley was nerve racking. Harry only left his room to go to the loo and make breakfast for Dudley and Vernon. He was nervous about telling Neville and also about sneaking out of the house. The Dursleys wouldn't care much but Molly and the Order were sure to have some words for Harry when they found out.

Aside from the breakfasts he made, he barely ate surviving on chocolate frogs and treacle tarts until his birthday arrived that Wednesday. With that he received a fresh supply of birthday cake from the Weasleys and some fruits from Hermione most likely via her dentist parents. He found the apples and oranges a nice respite from the sweets and fat laden breakfasts that he served the Dursleys.

Friday came and Harry left for Diagon Alley. Neville wasn't going to be there 'till the next day and Harry hadn't gotten him a birthday present so he decided to explore a bit. Harry went to the wizarding bank and withdrew enough galleons to pay for his weekend stay and his school supplies along with a little extra for Neville's present.

After wandering about Diagon Alley for a couple hours looking in all the stores, Harry reluctantly decided to go into Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's. The Weasleys didn't know Harry was in Diagon Alley and neither did Dumbledore. He wasn't supposed to arrive until Sunday and then he was to wait in the Leaky Cauldron until Molly and Arthur arrived to get him.

"Harry, my dear chap. How do you do" Fred belted out when he saw Harry. "George get out here, our favorite share holder is here."

George burst in from the back room. "Them muggles get to ya' already Harry? What would you like, puking pastilles, canary crèmes, or perhaps something more sinister?"

Harry laughed lightly and replied. "No, no it's nothing like that."

"So you want supplies for Hogwarts then? Just a sec here, we have a new product called Hogwarts Hoodwinks. It's an assortment of our best and our finest."

"No, I'm not here to buy anything."

Fred frowned when Harry said this; he really had higher hopes for the boy.

"I need a safe place to talk about something important. I have a meeting tomorrow and was hoping I could use your back room. It's really important and I don't want anyone overhearing what I've got to say."

"What time?" George asked.

"About twelve thirty. It shouldn't take long."

"Okay, but on one condition." Fred smirked "You have to take one Hogwarts Hoodwinks collection."

Harry didn't see any harm and had plenty of money with him. "Okay how much do I owe you?"

"Why nothing." George answered.

"Consider it a birthday present." Fred added.

Harry obliged and thanked the twins. He then exited back to Diagon Alley still searching for present for Neville. Wandering down Diagon Alley trying to think of a gift for Neville, he passed a small shop he hadn't seen before, the sign on the window said Boligrafo's Quills. Right then he new what to get Neville, a set of muggle pens. He remembered a stationery store just around the corner from the secret entrance to the leaky cauldron. Unfortunately, it was too late to do anything about it today. He had forgotten to exchange any galleons for pounds and Gringott's had closed for the day.

When Harry entered the stationery store the next morning, he was quite surprised. He never thought there could be so many kinds of pens. However, Harry didn't think Neville would understand the reasoning behind a pen that had glitter ink or a 24K gold barrel, because really, he didn't understand either. After perusing the wide variety of pens and having the finer points of fountain versus roller ball versus felt tip explained to him, Harry had made up his mind. He decided on a mid level fountain pen. It had a soft cushy grip and light gold lettering. For all its niceties, Harry had chosen it because it would be closest to writing with a quill Harry also purchased a twelve pack of Bic disposable ball point pens as this is what he wrote the letter to Neville with.

Harry was waiting in the bar of the leaky cauldron. He had been there about a half hour hidden in the back corner. It was a quarter after Noon when Neville walked in. Wearing a green cloak and his sandy blonde hair disheveled, Neville nervously looked about the bar. Not seeing Harry, a frown crept upon his face and he dropped his head as he took a seat at the bar. As Tom the innkeeper approached Neville to take his order stood and walked toward Neville.

"Neville, what ya' so down for?" Harry called out.

"Huh?" Neville turned around, his eyes brightening as he caught sight of Harry. He quickly dropped his gaze to the floor and his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. "I thought I'd missed you."

"Don't worry about it I was trying not to be seen. Here, I have birthday present for you." Harry pulled a dark cherry wood case from his cloak and handed it to Neville.

Neville opened the case. Inside lying on purple velvet was the pen Harry bought that morning. Neville's eyes opened with excitement but scrunched back up in confusion just as quickly.

"It's beautiful, but what is it?" Neville asked.

"It's a muggle pen. You write with it like a quill."

"Is that what you wrote the letter with?"

"No, well yes. It was a different kind of pen. Just a sec." Harry reached back into his cloak to pull out the package of disposable pens. "Here ya' go Neville, these are for you too."

"Thanks, Harry. How do they work?"

"That one there works just like a quill, dip the pointy bit in ink and write. With these other ones the ink is inside and you just press the tip to paper and write. Eventually you use the ink up and you throw it away."

"Must make writing those potions essays a snap."

"No, not really. The disposable ones don't work at Hogwarts. Hermione tried our first year. The other one might though, as it works the same way as a quill."

"Why would muggles use this one if these others don't require you to carry around a bottle of ink?"

"Have you ever seen when Fudge signs some new piece of legislation?"

"I've seen pictures of it in the Daily Prophet."

"It is kind of like that, he doesn't sign them with an ordinary owl or eagle feather quill. He uses a peacock feather. The fancy pen is for special occasions or to impress people with."

"Though the pen I gave you is more like a feather from a snowy owl than a peacock" Harry quickly added.

Neville suddenly looked crestfallen again. "Thank you for the pens. But I'm afraid I can't accept them as I don't have a gift for you."

"Nonsense, you don't need to give me a gift." Harry replied. "Anyways there is always next year." Harry wasn't too sure about the last bit, but he wasn't going to spoil the moment, not yet anyway.

"Thank you Harry." After a brief silence Neville continued, "Well, you asked me here to talk about something but I can't recall what."

"That's because I didn't really tell you." Harry mumbled to himself.

"I remember know it was about our…"

"Not now Neville." Harry interrupted. "Lets go somewhere with a little more privacy." Harry stood up and glanced around so see if anyone was staring at them. Content that nobody was the watching, he led Neville out the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?" Neville asked, the quiver in his voice quite noticeable.

"Here we are." Harry announced. They were in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's. The sign said closed but Harry ignored and opened the door.

"It says they're closed." Neville piped up.

"They know we're coming." Harry retorted and continued into the store.

Looking at the ground as he walked, Neville reluctantly followed. Harry continued on towards the office in the back of the store. Harry knocked on the door three times.

"Come on in." A voice called from the other side of the door. "It's unlocked"

Harry entered the room with Neville close behind. To the right of the room George was sitting in a high backed black leather chair behind a dark mahogany desk. On the desk set a name plate, it read Fred Weasley in blinking rainbow colored letters. To the left of the room was a matching desk and chair. Along the sides of the room were filing cabinets, each drawer with a label. Harry was taken back by it all. The twins certainly took their business seriously.

"Hey George." Harry started. "I hope I'm not a bother."

George was shocked that Harry realized it was him and not Fred. "Oh no problem, anything for you Harry. I'll be back at one thirty. Will that give you two long enough?"

Harry looked at his watch. It was only a quarter to one. "Plenty of time. Thanks again."

"No problem." George answered as he left the room. He glanced at the other boy with Harry, recognizing it was Neville he shot a furtive glance back over his shoulder towards Harry.

Harry shut the door behind George then cast a silencing charm. He looked about the room then went to sit in George's chair.

"Neville have a seat." Harry started.

Neville sat in a wooden chair that was on the opposite side of the desk from Harry.

"Why did you call him George," Neville started, "the name plate on the desk said it was Fred?"

"He was trying to trick me. It's a game they play. I've been able to tell them apart since third year. Every once in awhile I'll play along with their little gag but I didn't feel like it today."

Neville simply replied with an "Oh." "You wanted to talk about our trip to the Department of Mysteries."

Harry reached into his cloak and pulled out a chocolate frog. "Would you like one Neville?"

"Uh, no thank you."

Suddenly, Harry blanched. He realized he was acting just like Dumbledore. Not really being proud of that and never liking being on the other side of Dumbledore's desk Harry stood up. He pulled out his wand and levitated the desk between him and Neville setting it down on its twin.

"I'm sorry about breaking the prophecy Harry. I wish I wasn't so clumsy sometimes."

"You breaking that prophecy was probably the best thing that could have happened. And I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have never dragged you guys there to begin with"

"But we'll never know what it said. And you didn't drag me there," Neville replied defensively "I was proud to go."

"That isn't true. The bit about not knowing what the prophecy said. Dumbledore was present when it was foretold. He recited it too me just before we left school."

"That's good then. We know what it says." Neville looked slightly relieved at this news but also a bit wary. If Harry had called him here to talk about the prophecy, then it clearly couldn't be all good news.

"It's good and bad. Knowing what it says is good. But what it says is certainly not good."

"What does it say then. I'm guessing that is why you brought me here?"

"Yes it is. But first I need to ask you something. Dumbledore and I are the only ones that have heard the whole prophecy. Voldemort has heard part of it and would probably do next to anything to hear the rest. I haven't told anyone about it. I don't intend to tell anyone either. Its too risky and if too many people know it will be a danger to everyone. Neville, will you promise not to anyone what I tell you today, to never tell anyone that I recited the prophecy to you today, to never utter or write the prophecy on parchment?"

"Uhh, okay, I think so, uhh I mean yes. I promise to never mention what we do today."

"Okay, thanks." Harry continued, "Wow, I've never said it aloud before. Here it goes.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

"Harry could you repeat it again?"

"Okay,

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

"That means you doesn't it? You have to kill him, or he has to kill you."

"That's what Dumbledore thinks. I think there is more to it than that. I'm not going to tell you now. But we can talk about it when we get back to Hogwarts. In the mean time we shouldn't contact each other it's too risky."

Neville didn't like the way Harry said this. His birthday was at the end of July too. Not noticing Neville's rapid change in mood, Harry looked at his watch, it was one twenty five. He stood up and Neville did the same. Just as he did so Harry noticed a pink fleshy bit of something wriggle its way out under the door.

**A/N: Thank you to anyone that is still reading this almost exactly a year after I last posted. I appreciate it. And to anyone that is new thank you also. Now, I'm going to ask you to please give me feedback. I've tried to put more detail and length into this chapter and will do the same with future chapters. So please leave a review whether positive or negative about any aspect of the story or writing, be it mechanics, style, grammar, or characterization.**


	4. Consequences

**Consequences**

Harry and Neville walked out of the office. Sitting behind the register was George. He was concentrating quite hard on a book. Harry wasn't sure what the book was but he knew that George wasn't actually trying to read it anyway.

Neville broke the silence, uncertainty in his voice. "See you on the train Harry?"

"Yeah, Neville, have a good break." Harry played at being chipper. "Good to see you again."

Neville was distracted and heard Harry speak but couldn't make out the words as he passed out the door.

"So what did you hear?" Harry baited George. He said it calmly hoping he would get the truth right off.

"Uh, not sure what you're talking about Harry." George answered shakily.

Harry sensed the uncertainty in his voice and decided to guilt him into answering. "So why did you do it? Fred would have done it just because he could. Ron because he was jealous. Ginny to see what piece of gossip might be revealed. What is your reason?"

"I was surprised. I didn't know who you'd be meeting but I didn't expect it to be Neville. I kind of expected it to be a girl. When I saw it was Neville, king of forgetfulness and clumsiness I was surprised. I wanted to know what it was about.

"I was only going to listen for a second but then you said it was about a trip to the Department of Mysteries. I guessed that it was the same trip to the ministry when you-know-who showed up. I decided then that I had to listen. Only the people that were there know what really happened. And knowing the truth is important. At least I thought it was. But know I'm not so sure. I don't think I want to know what I heard. Some things are just better left unknown.

"I'm sorry Harry. I hope you can trust me. I'd understand if you want to Obliviate me."

A thin smile crept on to Harry's face at the last thing George said. "Unless you want to end up in St. Mungo's on a permanent basis I won't do that."

"No, I think I'll pass." George answered with a light chuckle.

The emotionless look coming back to Harry's face, he started talking again. "Trust, really what is it? I trusted Dumbledore and all I've gotten are half-truths. My parents trusted Peter. Sirius trusted Kreacher. The whole Wizarding world trusted the ministry. Dumbledore trusts Snape. Who trusts me? No one believed me about Quirrell, the basilisk, Sirius and Pettigrew, Cedric. And when they did believe me they didn't trust me enough to tell me why or what was really going on."

"Harry, come on. That isn't true. Neville surely trusts you. Ron and Ginny would do anything for you and I'm sure Hermione would too."

"Yeah, and what did it get them? Almost killed. I was that close to getting everyone I cared about killed in one fell swoop." A tear trickled down Harry's cheek.

"Bloody hell Harry. It isn't your fault. People don't do something unless they want to. Nobody has to do anything. They chose to trust you. You didn't make them do it. You may not have been right but you're okay and they're okay and that's what matters. Now what are we going to do about me and your secret?"

"What do you mean?" Harry looked up at George a little confused.

"I mean do you want me to swear a wizard's oath or something?"

"Oh." was all Harry could muster. He didn't really know what to do. He hadn't thought about it. He just thought about being betrayed by one more person. "No, that isn't necessary. Just don't say anything about any of it. But now that you know, you might expect me to ask a little more of you."

"Anything you want Harry. Now let's get you to the Burrow. You could use some of mum's food."

* * *

Neville walked back into Diagon alley from the Weasleys' store. He didn't know what to think. Harry had just told him that he had to kill Voldemort. Well, that is what he thought Harry had told him. Harry said there was more to it than that. But why would Harry tell him? His birthday was at the end of July like Harry's and the prophecy had mentioned the end of July as when the one that could kill Voldemort would be born. Was Harry saying that he could have been the one to face Voldemort? Was that why his parents had been tortured? Did Voldemort try to kill him too? No, it was Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters not Voldemort. 

But, still what would have happened if it had been him. He and Harry were so different. Harry was popular, but he not so, singled out, picked on. He was forgetful, Harry consistent and dependable. Harry was a powerful wizard; he was nearly a squib. It made sense now, why was Harry that attacked all those years ago. But how could he have known then. And wouldn't it have been better for Voldemort to pick him, the weak one, instead of Harry?

Neville bumped into something hard. Looking up he saw a stone statue of a goblin. He was in front of Gringott's. Clear on the other side of Diagon Alley from the Weasleys' shop where he started. He wasn't sure how he made it this far and wasn't really sure where he wanted to go from here either. He wanted answers. Answers about what had happened fifteen years ago. The only people that might know the answers couldn't give them to him. They couldn't do much of anything. Still he decided to visit his parents. If for no other reason than to see them before he went home.

Neville entered the familiar lobby of St. Mungo's. He'd been here just last week on his birthday. Like Christmas, it was something he did every year. Only it was unusual for him to visit again so soon. He made his way through the suffocatingly sterile hallways and corridors to the Janus Thickey ward on the fourth floor. He looked in and could see his parents asleep at the far end of the room.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Longbottom." A nurse said with melodic sweetness." We weren't expecting you. They aren't awake. Would you like me to wake them for you?"

"Huh?" Neville replied a bit startled. "Um, no that isn't necessary. Thank you."

Neville trudged through the room past the other residents of the ward. He reached his parents beds and looking about for a place to sit, noticed a wooden chair sitting beneath the window at the foot of his father's bed. Neville dragged the chair between his parents' beds and sat down.

For the first few minutes, Neville just sat watching his parents. His mother had a pillow cradled in her arms as if it was a newborn baby. He was torn at this. She was stuck thinking of him as a baby, but he could tell she was happy. He however, had no memories of being held as a baby and felt guilty. But he knew he was too young when it happened to remember anything.

Meanwhile, his father wasn't so calm. Frank was rocking about in his bed. His eyes clenched shut in pain. His face contorted while his arms and legs were drawn into his chest and shaking. Neville knew exactly what was going on. The pain of the cruciatus curse was obvious it was something he would never forget. He was reliving his torture. He had never thought about his parents reliving it daily. Not sure what to do but wanting to comfort his father, Neville tentatively reached out. Suddenly Frank began to flail about violently. The back of a fist caught Neville across the face knocking him to the floor. Neville slowly climbed his way back into his chair.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice came from behind him. Neville turned to see the nurse from earlier.

"Uh," reaching up to feel his cheek and eye Neville replied. "I'm fine it just stings a little."

"You sure? I can take a look at it if you want?"

"No, I've had worse."

"Okay, if you change your mind I'll be here. You're actually kind of lucky it was only him having a fit. He's ten times worse when they're both doing it. It's almost over though, he's calm now almost trance like. In a second he'll start crying uncontrollably."

Neville was taken aback. This stranger knew more about his parents than he did. Not who his parents used to be, but who they were now. But it wasn't really surprising he only saw them twice a year. A muffled cry interrupted his thoughts. Looking at his father's bed, he saw him crying. His chest was heaving; tears poured unchecked from his eyes and strained breaths pushed through his nose. That did it. Neville couldn't take any more. A tear, repressed for as long as he could remember trickled down his cheek. Another soon followed joined by audible sobs. A minute later two arms embraced him from behind pulling him into a hug. He turned to see the persons face. He wanted to be left alone he didn't need their pity. But when he saw the persons face he stalled. There with her arms around him was his mother.

**A/N: Thank you to the two people that reviewed and all the people that resulted in another 350 hits for the story. This chapter and the next one are probably going to be the most difficult to write as they are more about character issues than the story. With that said I am planning on updating onceevery twoor three weeks and updates will be posted Friday, Saturday, or Sunday which means this is a day late.**

**I've also decided that this will not be a prequell to Quadrangular Quidditch Qup. As some of the constraints created by the first chapter of that story on this one would only make this story too difficult to write without falling into the traps I did with that story.**


	5. All Grown Up

In the sitting room of the Longbottom home, flames started to grow and swirl a brilliant green color in the fireplace. A moment later Neville stepped from the flames and onto the hearth. He hastily brushed the soot from his robes and started towards the French doors at the other end of the room. He had only taken a few steps when he heard the stanch and slightly angry voice of his Gran.

"Neville, where have you been? You were supposed to be home at five for supper."

Not wanting to look his Gran in the eyes as he lied, he kept his eyes focused on the marble floor under his feet. "I was in Diagon Alley with Harry, I lost track of time. Sorry, it won't happen again."

"How many times have I told you to look at someone when you speak to them? It is a simple matter of respect."

Instantly Neville's head snapped up to look at her. And just as quickly, he regretted it. He saw her expression change from that of righteous pomposity to unabashed concern. She would ask him what had happened, as if she really wanted to talk. He walked over to the davenport across from her chair and sat down.

It was like this whenever he visited his parents. When they got back from St. Mungo's she would ask him how he felt and if he wanted to talk about it. When he was younger he did, and they would talk, but only until she was uncomfortable with his questions. Which really didn't take that long and in the end, he never really felt better. Her answers were always short and direct, they answered the question but not what the question was asking. Today, though he decided that wasn't going to happen.

When her grandson looked up at her, she saw pain and wonder in his face. His eyes were red from tears and tear streaks still shown on his cheeks despite his recent floo travel. But more than that, his eyes were paler than normal and his lids drooped. If she didn't know better she'd have thought he visited his parents. But he told her he was with Harry, and her Neville didn't lie. He may have occasionally snuck an extra helping of pudding or broke a priceless family heirloom, but he never lied about it. He may have been forgetful, clumsy, or ill mannered at times but he wasn't so intentionally and lying was intentional.

"Gran, what happened to mum and dad?"

Mrs. Longbottom was puzzled at this question. It wasn't like Neville to ask about his parents, not now anyway. He hadn't asked since Christmas his first year at Hogwarts. She figured he had finally accepted it, growing up, making friends. She thought he understood that it wasn't important what happened but that his parents loved him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why them, why weren't they killed, where was I?"

The look on his face had changed again. His eyes were clear, no longer cloudy and pale. His jaw was tense and his usually pudgy face was hard, he was determined to get answers. Her usual fleeting responses wouldn't work. He reminded her even more of his father at this moment.

"Why don't you tell me what you know? I've told you some things already and I imagine there are others you've picked up on your own."

"Well, you told me mum and dad were fighting dark wizards like the rest of the smart wizarding world. Just after I turned one, they went into hiding from Voldemort and his"

Suddenly she cut him off. "Neville?"

"What? Oh." Neville suddenly understood what the fuss was about. He didn't even realize he had said his name. "Harry and Professor Dumbledore both say his name, and that fear of a name only gives it power. That and it isn't really his name, it's actually Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Very well, it makes sense. Wise man Dumbledore is."

"Well," Neville began recapping his knowledge of the events again, "we were hiding but Death Eaters found us. They tortured mum and dad but were caught and sent to Azkaban. You didn't tell me but the ones that did it are Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Junior. Bartemius died in Azkaban while the others recently escaped. That is all I know."

"I'll start with the easy question. You were here with your grandfather and me. Your parents didn't think you would be safe with them, they knew the Death Eaters were getting close to finding them and didn't want you to get hurt. Why your parents were targets and weren't killed is a little trickier. I'm not sure about it myself. But, your father told me that Albus Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, had warned him about a prophecy. Dear Frank, wouldn't tell me what it was though, said it would just make me a target too. I figure they were trying to get Alice and Frank to tell them the prophecy. Torturing them, killing them wouldn't have gotten much information. I don't know what kind of prophecy it was or frankly, why someone would put so much emphasis on it. All that talk of divination and the like is pure madness."

Neville just sat in silence for a moment. That was more than his Gran had ever told him. It wouldn't have made much sense to him before but know it made all the sense in the world. He felt better about it. But looking at his grandmother it was clear she didn't. Usually she sat perfectly erect, her head held high. Now, her head leaned, her eyes peering at the floor and her shoulders drooped down as if exhausted.

"Dad was right. You would have been a target. Gran, remember about two months ago, when the Prophet said Death Eaters and Voldemort entered the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry? They left some things out. The Death Eaters were after a prophecy. They tricked Harry into going. His godfather was killed."

Mrs. Longbottom didn't like the sound of this. He spoke to sure of it, like he had been there. "How do you know this? Did Harry tell you?"

"No, I was there. Harry said he was leaving and a group of us tried to keep him from going. But he wouldn't listen so we all went. There was a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. The Death Eaters wanted it, to take it back to Voldemort. But we wouldn't let 'em. We fought them until Professor Dumbledore and some others came. I think it might have been the same one mum and dad heard."

The elder Longbottom was in shock. Her grandson, her little Neville had just told her he fought against Death Eaters. Not even sixteen and he fought against Death Eaters and survived. That shock quickly turned to panic though. He had heard the prophecy, and now he would be a target. It couldn't happen they couldn't take Neville from her too.

"Neville, did you hear the prophecy?"

For the second time in just a few short hours and only the second time in his life Neville lied to his Gran. "No, I dropped it. I had it in my hands trying to keep it from Bellatrix and I dropped it."

As she heard him answer, she jumped from her chair and went to the davenport where Neville sat. She pulled him into an uncharacteristic hug. She wasn't the type to give hugs or show spontaneous bouts of emotion. Always reserved and poised, any affection was judicious and measured. But here she was overcome with emotion. She was relieved he wasn't in danger. He didn't know anything. He was safe; they wouldn't come after him.

Feeling quite uncomfortable in his grandmother's hug, Neville looked out the bay windows behind the sofa. He could see the last waning bit of the summer sunset. With her hug growing tighter and giving no sign of an end, Neville wriggled his arms and shoulders. Slowly, he pried his way free. He stood up and began to speak in a small voice. "I'm a little tired. I'm going to go to bed now. Ok?"

Regaining a bit of her composure, Mrs. Longbottom's reply was simple. "Yes dear. I'll see you in the morning."

As Neville made his way out of the room and towards the staircase, he knew sleep wouldn't come easy. He had learned too much today. And every bit changed his life. It was all stuff he should have learned long ago, but he was happy to at least know it. There were still things that didn't make sense though. But he had a hunch of who could make sense of it; he just didn't know if he should contact him.

Neville reached the door to his bedroom. He slowly pushed open the door and took off his robes. Setting the robes on a small chair just inside the door he sat down on his bed. He slipped off his shoes and fell back on top of his bed covers. He was wrong about not being able to sleep. The exhaustion of the day's emotional roller coaster ride overtook him and he was asleep instantly.

Monday morning, Neville woke to a light tapping on his bedroom window. Sitting on the casement was a rather nondescript brown owl. Not knowing who would be owling him, Neville got up and opened the window. The owl simply stuck out its leg not even caring to come inside. No sooner had Neville untied the parchment than the owl flew off. Neville flipped the parchment about and saw the intricate penmanship of Albus Dumbledore. Not having expected any mail, let alone from the headmaster he quickly opened the letter.

_August 4, 1996_

_Dear Neville,_

_Congratulations on your O.W.L.S. and I hope all is going well with you. I know that a couple days ago you met with Harry in Diagon Alley. I have an inkling as to what you were there about and am just checking to make sure you were okay. You have nothing to worry about as everything regarding that matter has long ago been settled._

_If you have any questions or concerns I am here to help. I will be more than willing to answer any questions. However, this is not the medium to do so. If you would like to talk, owl me and I will visit you at your home._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

_P.S. Harry doesn't need to know about this. It is just between you and me._

Here was a letter from the one person that Neville knew could give him more information and it seemed to say that there wasn't anything to worry about. The two people who knew most about the situation didn't agree on it. Professor Dumbledore thought every thing was fine. Harry however, thought that things weren't as clear as the seemed. They did agree on one thing though, it was too risky to discuss by owl. And they didn't seem to trust each other either. Not knowing what else to do, Neville sat down and started to write a letter.

**A/N: It is great to know that people are reading the story. There were around 100 hits to the last chapter. However, I could really use some reviews. Chapter length is one thing I would like some feedback on. I know it can depend on the story as to whats appropriate but it seems like some passages go too quickly while others drag on. I would like to know how you all feel about that or anything else that comes to mind.**


End file.
